Mordhaus
Mordhaus Is the giant citadel/Viking longboat where the members of Dethklok live, their recording studio, and all the equipment needed to work everything from producing their records, to maintaining and training their elite guard/roadies, the Klokateers. It suffered some damage caused by an angered Toki Wartooth in "Dethkids", but no real repair was needed. Later, Mordhaus was burned down by the Revengencers in "Black Fire Upon Us". It took at least nine months to rebuild Mordhaus, which was floating in the air in order to avoid more damage. Mordhaus was nearly destroyed again when it plummets and almost crashes due to Dethklok not paying the electric bill. Mordhaus Tours Mordhaus Tours is a video tour of Mordhaus (hosted by Facebones), that appears as hidden DVD extra on the Metalocalypse Season 1 DVD. In it Facebones gives the viewer a video tour of Mordhaus. In it Facebones states Mordhaus was originally built on a million acres of land (owned by Dethklok). Here is a list of some of the rooms/interior & exteroir locations of Mordaus: ;Band Recreation/Hangout Room :A large room containing multiple TV monitors & arcade games. Their is also a hot tub. This is also a living room next to it complete with couches, a coffee table, & fireplace. Murderface temporarily turned it into a sandscape (much to the rest of the band's chagrin), but it was taken away. ;Dethklok In-haus Recording studio :Dethklok main recording studio. Contains five rooms to record in. It also has a concert stage for band pratice & reheasals. ;Barbeque & Picnic Area :An outdoor Picnic Area complete with barbeque grill, Picnic table, & a Facebone's Picnic blanket. Ofdensen had the picnic table affixed to the floor/ground (revealed by him in "Dethecution"). ;Dethklok Hospital :A high tech hospital located on the grounds of Mordhaus. Provides medical care for Dethklok & their employees. It was also where Dethklok's six star Chef Jean-Pierre was Sewn Back Together Wrong. ;Main Murderhall :A large auditorium where employee meetings (such as Dethklok's Annual Employee Conference Conference & Raffel) & as well as Dethklok related in-house functions (like Dethfan day) & concerts are held. ;Ye Old Dethklok Dinning Room :Dethklok's Dinning Room. ;Dethklok Employee Branding Room :A small room where new Klokateers are branded with the Gear symbol. ;Gibson Guitar Assembly Room :Where Dethklok's guitars are assembled by Klokateers. ;Dethklok Libary :Dethklok's giant libary containing millions of books (including Nathan's Grandmothers' Diary). ;Employee Dining Hall :The Klokateers' mess hall where every Dethklok employee get Breakfest, Lunch, & Dinner. ;Dethklok Conference Room :Where Ofdensen & Dethklok hold business meetings. ;Murderface's Bedroom :Murderface's large bedroom filled with all kinds of torture devices & other morbid crap. ;Skwisgaar's Bedroom :Skwisgaar's room which is kept nice & tidy for Skwisgaar's FBLs. ;Toki's Bedroom :Toki's room contains a workstation for his model making. ;Nathan's Bedroom :Nathan's room contains a huge bed (he also has a stereo system). ;Pickles' Bedroom :Pickles' room is shabby, and smells of cigerettes & vomit. ;CFO's Quarters :Where Charles Foster Ofdensen's office is located. ;Lower Back Basement Exit/Sniper's Corridor :A back exit that contains a large blood stand corridor, where Eric Jomfru was killed by a Dethklok Sniper. ;Outdoor Racetrack :Dethklok's outdoor Racetrack. ;Dethkopter Landing Strip :A landing strip for the Dethkopter & the Dethkopter II. Renovations Following Mordhaus' destruction and Ofdensen's apparent death, Dethklok starts spending vast amounts of money on renovations. Below is a list of known renovations and their prices: *'Scream Activated Lighting'- $12,000,000 **'Scream Activated Lighting (in every room in the house)'- $89,900,000,000 * *'Platinum Practice Chamber'- $6,500,000,000 *'Solid Ruby Metronome'- $8,300,000,000 *'Champagne Humidifier'- $2,000,000 *'Endangered Species Furniture Room'- $28,000,000 **'California Condor Bottle Opener'- $5,000,000 **'Gold Plated Meerkat Shelf Holder'- $30,000,000 **'Giant Panda Throw Rugs'- $2,000,000,000 **'Giant Tortoise Ottoman'- $1,500,000 **'Silver Gazelle Wall Sconce'- $4,000,000 **'Helter Stork Tiffany Lamp'- $6,000,000 *'Sandscape'- Unknown The total cost of the renovations (excluding the sandscape) is $106788500000. Trivia *The completion of an album is signaled to the fans when the chimney smoke from Mordhaus turn from white, to black. *'Mordhaus' is the german word for 'Murderhouse'. *There are 7491 or 7492 rooms in Mordhaus. Category:Dethklok Category:Places Category:Mordhaus